Girls Will Be Girls
by meremortal2k3
Summary: Dinah gets close to Gaby after a party


Title: Girls will be Girls

Rating: 15

Pairing: Dinah / Gabby

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just having some fun.

Author's notes: Just trying a different pairing on for size.

Lena beta'd this and I'm sorry to inform her that this is a one off fic.

"Shit." Gabby stumbled over her own feet as she made her way across the darkened room. She giggled drunkenly.

"And this is the room," Dinah stifled a belch. "Where Jay and me … we would fool around." She also began to chuckle as Gabby slid off of the edge of the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

The blonde was giving her friend a tour of the house belonging to her ex-boyfriend Jay Carter. The party was in full swing downstairs, but seeing Jay with his new girlfriend Evi was putting a damper on her mood, so Gabby had dragged her upstairs away from the couple.

"Ow!" Gabby grimaced before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"And that's the tour of Casa Del Carter." Dinah slid to the floor next to Gabby and handed her the bottle of Vodka they had stolen from the liquor cabinet.

Gabby took a large swig. "From the … erm toilet where you first puked up … after too much beer … to … to the bedroom … where you got hot and horny … with the dumb-ass of an ex." She hick-upped loudly which was followed by the two of them laughing again.

Dinah took the bottle and gulped down the fierce clear liquid. She squinted around the room, trying to see details that helped her remember their nine-month secret relationship, but the alcohol gave everything an extra fuzziness. "God, this room brings back so many memories. I used to get horny just coming in here."

Gabby snickered at her friend's turn of phrase.

Suddenly the two of them fell silent, their ears pricked to hear the noises from just outside the door.

"Come on baby." Jay's muffled voice came from the hallway.

"Shit." Gabby giggled. "He's doing your thing with Evi."

Dinah shushed the other woman and pushed her towards the open balcony doors. They crawled on hands and knee's as Jay and Evi crashed into the room and on to the double bed.

The balcony was like the house very large, so the two women hid to the side behind one of the leaded glass doors. Gabby held a hand tightly over her mouth so that she wouldn't erupt into more giggles. Dinah checked that they couldn't be seen from the inside of the room.

As the noisy bed began to creak under the twisting bodies, Gabby offered Dinah the bottle of Vodka. "Jees, how long … ave we gotta stay out here?" She slurred. "Iz he any good?"

Dinah covered her mouth as she began to laugh, wasted vodka dribbled from between her fingers. She nodded her head and smirked at the other woman.

Gabby rolled her eyes.

They sat with their knees bent and their backs against the wall as the moaning began. Dinah shivered, the air was chilling and the stone wall behind them wasn't helping. The younger of the two blonde's grabbed at Gabby's booted ankle as she scrambled to the edge of the room. Gabby returned unseen with a heavy blanket that had been thrown off of the bed … clear across the room.

They wrapped themselves up and huddled together, still sipping at the Vodka.

"Oh god, that feels so good baby. Just suck it."

Dinah blushed wildly at the words spoken by her ex-boyfriend. She couldn't believe the situation they had gotten themselves into. She turned to look at Gabby and was surprised to see that she was looking at her.

"Does this still make you feel horny?" Gabby asked incredulous at what she was hearing from inside.

Embarrassment and Vodka reddened Dinah's cheeks. She felt as though her skin was on fire. She nodded clumsily. The blonde didn't know if it was all of the booze or if it was what was going on inside the bedroom, but she did something that neither of them was expecting. Turning slightly she pushed her lips against Gabby's. They stayed still for what seemed like an age, then Gabby began to respond, she ground her mouth against the other woman's, tasting the numbing liquor on her breath.

The two women parted slowly, both seemingly bewildered by what was happening.

Dinah tried to focus on Gabby's pale blue eyes, but it only made her dizzy so she closed her eyes. She twisted her fingers in the shoulders of Gabby's short-sleeved shirt, gripping her tightly she mashed her lips on to the smaller strawberry blonde woman's mouth. As she felt Gabby's fingers in her hair she opened her mouth and let her tongue play with Gabby's. The kissing amplified, becoming increasingly more passionate and as the blanket slid to the ground Dinah threw a naked leg across Gabby's lap and straddled her.

Gabby's hands travelled slowly down the length of the other woman's spine, cupping her ass through the short bunched up skirt, she pulled Dinah closer until their bodies touched.

Their tongues twisted and turned in each other's mouths. They were only egged on by the passionate sounds coming from inside the bedroom.

Dinah ran her hand across the back of Gabby's shoulders, their faces were so close. She held on to Gabby as they wriggled together. She ran her right hand along the other woman's left arm until she found the hand gripping her ass. Dinah removed Gabby's hand and placed it unceremoniously to her breast.

………………………………………………….

"Shit." Dinah grimaced as she tried to lift her head off of the pillow. She glanced around the sunlit room to find that she was alone but in her best friend's bed. She pushed the bed-clothes to the side and sat up slowly. Dinah was surprised to find that she was still fully dressed. Suddenly, as her head spun wildly; she felt the rush of bile to her mouth. She struggled to get to the bathroom and toilet in time.

…..

Gabby was sitting at the kitchen counter with her hand over her mouth. She was totally oblivious to Dinah's entrance. She couldn't believe what had happened. Running one of her hands through her clean soft hair she reached for her coffee.

"How did we get home last night?" Dinah croaked and was immediately sorry for speaking as Gabby jumped.

Gabby glanced at Dinah who was extremely pale. She jumped up from her seat and helped the other teenaged woman to a seat. She fetched Dinah a cup of tea and added two heaped teaspoons of sugar.

"I can't drink that." Dinah's face turned the colour of the green tea.

"Drink it it'll make you feel better." Gabby urged and put the cup into the other woman's shaking hands.

"I think I drank too much last night." She sipped at the tea before placing her hot forehead against the cool tiled work surface.

"I think we both did." The blonde woman couldn't help running her fingers gently through Dinah's damp hair and massaging the back of her neck. She no longer had the aroma of stale alcohol about her like she did earlier that morning. The scent of soap clung to her clean skin.

"Did we do what I think we did?" Dinah mumbled into the tiles.

"No." Gabby shook her head and felt loose curls bounce around her face. She emulated Dinah by leaning her own head against the tiles. She turned to face the seventeen year old just as Dinah turned azure eyes to meet hers. "Are you okay?" She could smell mint on the other woman's breath.

Dinah closed her eyes as Gabby played with the tips of her hair. The touch of her friend made her feel a little better. "What happened?"

Gabby took a deep breath and sighed. "We stopped ... It was a mistake fuelled by Vodka and … and whatever it was going on between Jay and Evi."

"Oh God, Gabby. I'm so sorry." Dinah's eyes shimmered like pools of shallow water.

"What for baby?" Gabby touched the other woman's face lightly.

"I remember that it was me who started it." Her eyes glistened. "I just don't remember much about what happened afterwards."

"These things happen." Gabby tried to comfort Dinah by playing the whole thing down. "Forget about it, let's both forget it ever happened."

Dinah breathed a sigh of relief. She watched as Gabby sat up and reached for her coffee. "Gabby?"

"Yeah." She looked down.

"I really like you I hope this hasn't spoilt things between us." A tear trickled from her eye at the thought of losing her only friend outside the Birds of Prey triumvirate.

Gabby shook her head. "As I said, these things happen." She looked at the hand that gripped at her arm. "You're my best friend Dinah. This hasn't spoilt things." She spoke in earnest. This had happened before and she wasn't about to lose another friend because she couldn't keep it in her pants. "Come on, we've got a couple of hours before you're due back home."

Gabby took hold of Dinah's hand and guided her in to the living room. She switched on the television before joining the fair-haired woman on the sofa.

Dinah propped her head against Gabby's shoulder. It didn't take long for younger blonde to fall asleep.

Gabby turned the volume down so as not to disturb the other woman. She bit at her lower lip and thought about what Dinah had said about not spoiling things. Gabby kissed the top of Dinah's golden head. "You're my best friend." Her voice barely a breath. "Nothing's gonna change that."


End file.
